


Shado on a Heart of Smoak

by IngeniousGhost



Series: Relationships of Smoak [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Before Smoaking Canary, Beginnings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Relationship before the Relationship, Slow Burn, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousGhost/pseuds/IngeniousGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and relationships of Felicity Smoak starts with an unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity heard the sound of footsteps she didn’t recognize come through the door long before she turned around in her chair and saw Oliver’s angry face.  
She may not have been marooned on island for five years, and trained by a Australian spy or be a master assassin , but over the close to three years she had been working with Team Arrow she had gotten used to the sound of all their footsteps, well except when Sara did her super sneaky I’m going to kill you and you won’t know it walk. She wouldn’t normally mind, but sometimes she was “testing” out the security cameras in The Foundry, and well let’s just say it would have been massively embarrassing if Sara saw what she looking at.  
The anger seemed to directed at a small, lean figured asian woman that was in between him and Sara.  
“Why in the hell didn’t you tell me you were still alive?”, Oliver yelled, ‘All this time I felt guilty about not saving you, and it turns out you were alive a well.”  
“What would i have said? That the magical power of the arrow stone you found on the island brought me back to life.” the woman retorted.  
There was a paused as Oliver took his “I don’t know how to respond to that breath” that he does when he knows that there was no way he could win against what was just said.  
“Does someone want to fill me in on who are new comer is?” interrupted Felicity “ and if your going to keep on telling people your secret identity, I’m pretty sure you owe me an apology for snapping at me when I brought Barry down here to save your life.”  
Oliver turned towards her and raised his a finger at her with a look of “one thing at a time”.  
“Felicity, meet Shado. the girl that died because Oliver decided to save me from Ivo.” Sara said with a hint of what Felicity thought was both shock, and maybe a slight bit jealously.  
The silence in lair hung for what probably seemed like hours, but what most likely minutes between them before Felicity broke it. “we really need to work out what your definition of dead is, Oliver.”  
There was a smirk on both Sara and Oliver’s lips, and they stepped aside so that Felicity could do her usual welcome to the team talk she did for everyone.  
Shado extend her hand towards Felicity’s and did a little bow that the blonde IT girl found to be both weird and a little cute at the same time.  
What she didn’t expect was the electric current that ran seemed to run through her hand and up her arm when they finally touched. Felicity wasn’t sure if that feeling was just her or not but the look in Shado’s eyes when her head finally came sent a warm tingle up her spine, a warmth in her face, and what she was pretty sure was butterflies in her stomach when they met  
“It’s nice to meet you Felicity.” she turned to Oliver “sorry about causing all this commotion.”  
“Please, compared to what I deal with every night with these two running around chasing god knows who, finding out someone came back from the dead is a pretty uneventful.” she wrinkled her nose, “again, not a sentence I’d ever thought I’d say in my life.”  
Shado’s mouth twitched, and she turned to face Oliver. “We should discuss all that happened. I of course don’t want to cause burden for you.”  
With that they turned to go upstairs to get drinks and attempt to fill in each over and what had happened during the last six years. It also wasn’t until then that Felicity realized that all that time Shado’s hand never left hers, and the flood of sadness of their parting filled her heart.  
For the first time since Oliver had brought Sara into their little band of merry men, or in a few cases women, she really hoped that she would stay and become part of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks and already it seemed as though Shado had been apart of the team from the beginning. It also didn’t hurt that she was pre-med back in China, so whenever Oliver and Sara came back from a particularly rough night of being vigilantes, she could patch them up pretty well, at least better then her and with Diggle gone for long periods of time with the Suicide Squad she couldn’t exactly turn to him for any advice or guidance should she need it.

She did notice that while Sara did let Shado treat her wounds most of the time, sometimes, and maybe this was her babbling brain seeing things that weren’t there, she could have sworn that she came over and asked her to patch her up specifically. Why would she do that? Could it be that she was being protective of her or was it something else?

She shook her head of the thoughts that maybe it had a deeper meaning then that. that maybe she cared for her in the way that Felicity had grown to care for her, that maybe, and this was a long shot, that Sara had feelings for her as more then friend like she did for her.

Yeah that wasn’t happening. If she had learned anything in her life it was that whenever she had feelings for anyone it they were either an unrequited feelings, or worst case they end up parked out in front of where she was living.

“Why couldn’t it just be easy to find someone in the middle or someone that at least showed some level of appropriate affection? then again was there anything that was an appropriate level?.”

“A gem is not polished without rubbing, nor a man perfected without trials.”

Felicity turned in her chair to see that Shado had been the one to answer her thought, which she could have sworn she had said to herself in her head, but by the response and look on her face it become clear that again Felicity had babbled that thought out.

“Did I say that out loud? I really should probably see someone about that, though I don’t understand why it does that with my secrets and not with say, the fact that my boss, his bodyguard, and his girlfriend are crime fighting vigilantes.”

Shado just looked at her and smiled.

“Well at least I said it when they were out. i don’t know what i would have done if they had heard that I..”

“Heard that you what?” came the voice of Oliver as he came down the stairs.

“Nothing, just me babbling my thoughts again.” she could feel her skin was flush with embarrassment which she hoped would go unnoticed by him.

“Have you found where the arms deal is going down?” he asked with a smirk on his face. she was just glad that she was snapping him back to the mission at hand.

“Been running the trace on that bank account number you got from dirtbag accountant number three. Apparently he had quite a few clients who have more then subscription to Wired. Some of these encryption methods I haven’t seen since my days back at M.I.T.”

“When you crack them let me know. I’ve got Sara ,and Roy doing double the patrols just in case he decides to sell them before the drop date.”

As the last words left his mouth there was a pinging sound from her babies.

“ it looks like a large wire transfer was made to an account here is Starling City from Mr. Atwater’s accountant right now. Tracing signal now.”

‘Can you get a.” she cut him off before he could finish.

“Really after all the things I’ve done the bad guys I’ve helped you find, you still have to ask if i can do that? i’m starting to wonder what I could do that would impress you. It seems to have originated from a building on the north side of the glades, E 24th and Dagger RD.”

With that Oliver run out into the night as she informed the others what was going on, and started pulling up the blueprints for the building as well as the security measures that were in place.

Felicity could see in the reflection of the computer screen that Shado was attempting to go out into the field with Oliver, but was quickly shut down by his angry face, and some growled words that she couldn’t hear, but she assumed that they were the same ones he had said to her since she had turned up.

_“It’s to dangerous especially when we don’t even know what it is about the necklace that brought you back or what other things it has done to you or do to others.”_

Which then usually lead the fight to some very personal, and sometimes vicious words between them. especially ones that were jabs at his relationship with Sara.

In Oliver’s defense he did have a point, even if some of it was his protective nature and trying to keep anyone from being “hurt by him” as he put it, they really didn’t know what this arrow amulet did or how it some how resurrected her from the dead. The only thing they really could tell was that it seemed to be extremely old, possibly even ancient, which to any normal person would sound weird, but after all she had experience working along side the team, she was pretty sure there was nothing that wouldn’t at least be possible.

Tonight though it seemed that Shado didn’t seem to mind his objection to her going out with them. In fact she almost seemed pleased that she was again spending the night in the Arrow Cave, or at that’s what she called their lair though Oliver didn’t like it, which peaked Felicity’s interest a little. She turned her head to get a better look at their faces as seeing them in the reflections of her screens didn’t exactly give the most detailed look at their faces, just the outlines. which was not a bad thing as Shado’s outline was something that Felicity’s eyes traced most of the time when she got a chance to look at her that is.

When she finally turned around enough to see them, Oliver was going up the stairs, and Shado was heading to some of the training mats that were off to the side, as far to side as they could be in the small space they had, and starting getting ready to do yoga, which made her mind wander as well as wonder just how bendable she was compared to her. She shook her head in the hopes to get the thoughts to of her head, but when she looked up again Shado’s back was towards her, and she was greeted with her very taut butt being at her eye level.

“Oliver sure does have an eye for beautiful with great asses.” she thought to herself, which took more then enough will power to make sure it was in fact to herself. not that she thought Shado would mind as she had said some pretty embracing things in her presence the whole time she was here, but it was one of those things that probably shouldn’t be said given that wasn’t exactly sure how she would react to it, but also the fact of her earlier slip about her love life.

“Felicity, I’m going to need everything you have on the location where the sea lis going down.”, popped Oliver’s voice in her ear.

She turned back to her babies and started running through all the usual things that she did for missions, shutting down cameras, checking out how many heat signatures were in the building, and keeping the SCPD hands off of them when they made their exit. She made a mental to note to, though not in a nosey way, to figure out what it was that Shado a little less augmentative with Oliver tonight after the mission was done .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it has been a while. been writing all of this ,as well as other series, and when i change one thing in it any where I have to change parts in the others.  
> Hope you enjoyed this part ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah taking some comic book and show knowledge and bending it into it's own thing. also kind of wanted to give Sara, and Felicity their own angst filled slow burn for their relationship.  
> Hopefully you guys like what I've got planned, and enjoy the ride.


End file.
